


To: Carlos

by NightvalianDragon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Doomsday, Feels, M/M, Memoir, Sad, Short Drabble, Sorry Not Sorry, basically carlos age faster than cecil, but it is in the desert, carlos the scientist - Freeform, cecilos - Freeform, cecilos feels all over, feels all over, is still trapped in the desert, okay sorta sorry, sad feels, sort of a memoir from cecil to carlos, time isn't real in night vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightvalianDragon/pseuds/NightvalianDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time doesn't work in Night Vale.<br/>But it does in the desert. Carlos ages but Cecil does not. A short memoir-drabble thing from Cecil to Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: Carlos

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that suddenly popped into my head- it is not very long, and not very well written, but it has some feels.  
> I might do a recording of it eventually. Also if there is anything you want to know/or just in general, I can most likely be reached through my tumblr Nightvaliandragon.tumblr.com than on here. Thank you!

To: Carlos.

  
_My dear Carlos_

_I miss you_

_I've told you that every day_

_as you have told me_

 

_Time.. is not real in Night Vale_

_But it- It is in the desert._

_For me, it feels like you've been gone for an eternity_

_But for you_

_it has actually been one_

 

_I see you take on the age we should have taken on together_

_Your eyes seem so wise now_

_They've seen so much_

_for so long._

 

_And I've seen, too._

_I've seen tiny wrinkles appear by your dark, brown, eyes_

_I've seen seen the hair by your temples get a lovely touch of grey_

_I've heard heard your voice grown hoarse_

_and..._

_and I've heard the hope slowly fading from your voice._

 

_It's been a year for me now_

_For you? I don't even dare guess_

_I have many years yet to spend with you_

_but I see now that you don't have too many left for me._

_You did spend them on me_

_But not in the way we'd both like_

 

_I'm watching your life go by_

_through a screen_

_I am not there_

 

_I am not there to wake you up with a kiss_

_or eat breakfast with you_

_or “help” you with your experiments_

_or.. hug you_

_or kiss you_

_or hold you_

 

_…._

 

_I've smiled at you_

_and kept saying that_

_That we'll get you back_

 

_You shared that thought with me_

_for a long time_

_But I've seen_

_I've seen how the sparks slowly left your eyes._

_you don't believe it anymore_

 

_Therefore I have to_

_I have to believe for the both of us_

_Believe that we can get you back_

_That you will come back here to Night Vale._

 

_Dear Carlos_

_Please forgive me_

_Because my beautiful, wonderful Carlos-_

 

_I'm not sure if I can._

 


End file.
